


In Catastrophe, We Fall

by JamieBenn



Series: In Catastrophe, We Fall [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-03
Updated: 2013-01-02
Packaged: 2017-11-23 10:49:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 9,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/621282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JamieBenn/pseuds/JamieBenn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One Direction needs a new member, Louis Tomlinson is just right for it.</p><p>But some things may go wrong...</p><p>and right...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> Basically nonsense.

Some people find it weird how I ‘obsess’ over four teenage boys who are all younger than me. Some people find it weird but I don’t. They’re four of the most perfect boys in the world and I can’t even believe that they exist. They’re together in a band created in a way that no one even knew was possible. No one knew that you could just get four strangers together and they’d all get along. But there was a basic fact; they did get along and they were four of the bestest friends.

I sat, staring at my computer screen for around ten minutes. There was one window up because one certain boy had his eyes on me and I couldn’t help but stare back into them. His eyes sparkled, emerald green and whilst he may have only been staring into a camera – I was staring into his soul.

I looked around my room. Each of the four walls was covered with posters of the boys with each wall being dedicated to each of the boys. But there was one wall that was getting full of posters and I’d actually started moving onto the ceiling. That’s my curly boy wall – Harry.

I sat in my computer, still, but I’d closed the window of the picture of Harry and instead had resorted to stalking his account on Twitter because he’d decided to come online when I was online for once, which was actually quite rare, even though we do live in the same country.

I had to go to bed though. Although I may be twenty years old, it doesn’t mean I don’t have to go to bed early ready for my first day of university tomorrow. Joy!

~*~

And you’ll never guess whom I was thinking about all night. Although, it may be a little easy considering he is all I ever talk about. Harry was right throughout my dreams last night. We ran through fields together. We ran through water at the beach together. We were together.

Then, I woke up and was snapped back into reality. I didn’t know him. He didn’t know me and I was just one person in the seven billion in the world. We were two people in seven billion so what really are the chances that you’ll meet someone? What really are those chances?

I’ve always believed that someone has his or her soul mate somewhere in the world but it’s easy to be sceptical. If there are seven billion people on this earth than how are you going to meet your ‘soul mate?’ When I’m thinking this, I’m even turning myself into a sceptic but I know that my soul mate is out there. Somewhere.

~*~

‘Vocal competition.’ Is what the notice on the pinup board outside my music class said. When I read the details, it seemed pretty easy to enter. I just had to go to the auditorium at twelve today and make an audition. They were looking for someone for a ‘surprise prize’ and nobody seemed to have any clue what it was about but the competition attracted many people, including some beautiful and attractive young women… but also many young attractive men. What was the purpose of the competition but to seek out people with vocal talent? There had to be something hidden behind it.

I went on stage and the music began playing to Battle Scars by Guy Sebastian. I sung my heart out on that stage and when it got to the rapping part I think I blew the small crowd out of the water. 

When I finished the song, my audience of twenty or so people applauded generously but the four people sitting in the middle of the front row were the ones that I feel needed to be getting my attention the most. I don’t know why they were each wearing sunglasses and hats inside when it was most clearly not sunny because we were inside, so there must’ve been some other reason but when I walked off the stage, I was certainly pleased with myself.

~*~

I paced around my room, staring out my Harry wall whilst walking in one direction and whilst I was walking in the other direction, I faced Liam’s wall. But patience is a virtue. I will get that call from the people at university. If I couldn’t win a basic university held vocal competition, who was to say that I could even say that One Direction were my idols. How can I say that if I fail, being myself? Being the failure that I call myself?

Finally, my mobile rung and on the other side of the line was a deep voice and a short message being, “Starbucks, 11am.”

~*~

I sat in the corner booth in Starbucks and four familiar faces appeared in front of me. Well not four familiar faces because they never let me view their faces. Somehow I still felt that I could trust them, though.

One of them spoke. His voice was deep. He must’ve been the one who spoke to me on the phone.

“We have a proposal for you.”

“We’re fast going downhill.” Another one said.

“It’s easy to go downhill when I don’t know who you are.” I told them. Was I supposed to know who they were? Was I supposed to know four blokes who were disguised in front of me? Bunch of bullshit if there ever was.

“I guess you should know.” The one with the deep voice spoke once again. He started pulling off his sunglasses but another one of them stopped him.

“Not here.” He whispered.

They led me to their car. I don’t know what it was but when it actually happens, everything you’ve ever learnt about ‘stranger danger’ just goes out the window when they’re so luring even if they’re void of lures.

We stopped at a park that was dead quiet. Each of the hidden men got out of the car as I followed. They nodded in the direction of each other and I began to get scared but they took off their glasses revealing…

One had sparkling emerald green eyes – He caught my attention the most. Another had deep brown ones that were full of emotion that never seemed to fade. Another had brown eyes that were almost black. They were almost the same colour as the pupils. Another had eyes like mine but he had bleached blonde hair.

These four boys I would recognise anywhere… but I guess I didn’t. Anyway. I was in the presence of greatness.

“I am Liam.” Liam brought his hand out to greet me.

“Fuck that, Liam. I already know who you are! What, do you think I live under a rock?”

I think Liam was slightly taken aback a little by what I’d said shouted at them.

 

“Is this some sort of a joke?” I shouted and Liam shook is head mumbling something under his breath. “What did you say, Liam?”

“I knew you wouldn’t take this well, okay? I knew it!” He continued shaking his head. “Harry wanted me too and besides we’re not going any further in this industry. We were dumped because we’d stopped selling. We’ve died; we’re no longer whom you most likely took us for. We’re not them. So no. This isn’t some kind of joke. Unfortunately this is reality.” Liam blurted out. I stared at him wide eyed because it’s not safe to say not me nor the other boys were expecting that.

“Well, what do you want from me?” I said, recovering from my surprise.

“Join us. You can make us there again. You can bring it to us. You can bring us the horizon.” Zayn spoke because Liam seemed to be bending down and going into a strange rage of some sort.

“How will I be able to do that?” I asked.

“You’ll find the strength. You have more power than you think.”

“Zayn. I’ll do it if you don’t go all sensei on me again.”

Zayn reached and scratched the back of his neck. ”Uh, yeah.”


	2. Chapter Two

I was sitting in a restaurant with four guys whom were my idols, yet they didn’t know that I had a wall in my bedroom dedicated to each of them. In fact if I did show them my room they’d probably think it’s a teenage girls room.

“So… do you listen to our music?” Harry asked.

“Uh, yeah.”

“Really?” Niall said through his mouthful of food.

“Yeah. Now I seem all weird to you though, right? Like what’s a twenty-two year old doing listening to your music?”

“It’s not weird as such. You just don’t get many guys unless they’re the fathers of the girls, you know?” Liam pointed out.

“Yeah.”

Harry finished what was in his mouth and then grinned. “What’s your favourite one of our songs?”

“Um. I think it’s got to be one off of the Up All Night album… I think it’s probably One Thing but it was a little overdone on the radio and stuff, so maybe I Want. I don’t know.”

“What about the Take Me Home album?” Zayn questioned.

“To be honest, it wasn’t as good as the first.”

“Have you ever come to a concert?” Niall asked.

“No. I would have but the tickets always sell out before I get the chance to. I’m not sure if I’d like to anyway because there is so many screaming girls.”

“I know what you mean. I’ve been wearing earplugs.” Harry said pulling two foam buds out of his pocket.

“So you’re willing to help us?” Liam asked, plastering on a serious face.

“So you’re asking a nobody to join a worldwide successful band. What if I make it go further downhill?”

“Trust me. They’ll love you.” Harry stated. I grinned.

Harry’s POV

I know why they’d love him when he comes into the band. It’s because there’s just that something about him. There’s just that something that makes me want to go over to him and give him a big hug. Even when he smiles, it’s contagious. He doesn’t show his teeth when he smiles from what I’ve seen, but the smile always seems to reach his eyes. But whom am I kidding? He’s straight.

We dropped him at his apartment in the outskirts of London. It wasn’t anything fancy. Just a building full of apartments. We all went to the door with him, and then he stopped. “You might wanna not come up here.” I shot him a questioning look. “My room…”

“Oh shut it Lou, I’m sure it’s fine.” I chuckled. “What apartment?” The other boys had already started running up the stairs.

“Four.”

“It’s number four!” I called out.

Louis and I waltzed up the flights of stairs together until we got to the fourth floor where we stopped outside the door. The other boys were already there.

“Brace yourself.” Louis told me.

He opened the door and we were in the living room, which was… cosy. The kitchen was in sight and the door at the back was what I suppose was Louis’ bedroom. “See, it’s not that bad.” I said opening the door.

I was speechless. Okay, so he knew our music but, really? He had floor to ceiling of all four walls covered in posters. He had more of me but… he didn’t strike me as that type of person. Seriously… there were too many posters to count.

“Um… you see…” Louis failed to explain.

“Don’t worry, Lou, we’re not judging. It was just a surprise, that’s all.”

“So, it doesn’t matter?”

“No, it doesn’t, but you see, you’re going to need a fifth wall for the newest member, though…” 

Louis chuckled and nodded. “Yes.” He said, stroking his chin.

Niall’s POV

There’s something going on between Harry and Louis. I mean, I don’t know, but they seem bonded already and they’ve barely even known each other for a day. And we saw his bedroom filled with posters. We knew he knew our music, but that he was some huge fan boy? This. Is. Totally, Normal.

But none of us are normal. So I guess he’ll fit in rather well with our band. Weren’t we genius? All we need to do is get resigned…


	3. Chapter Three

Liam’s POV

Louis is going to be good for us. We may get resigned, but who’re we kidding? Syco dropped us because we are a boy band going nowhere. We need to show them something new. We need to write some music.

So we’ve learnt a little about Louis. We found his personal Twitter account, which he’d been slightly careless on because he posted the link to his fan account on there. @1DGuyDoncaster. So that was how we instantly knew he was from Doncaster. If he knew that we (mostly Harry) were sneaking around on the Internet trying to find facts out about him I have this feeling that he’d have a huge go at us but I don’t know. I wouldn’t know, but Harry may because they’ve become strangely close.

Some of the things that he’s posted to us were a little weird for a guy to be posting…

3d  
Guy Directioner @1DGuyDoncaster  
@Real_Liam_Payne @Harry_Styles @zaynmalik @NiallOfficial How do you manage to still look good with shirts still on?

 

So that’s a little weird, you know. I could imagine Harry probably posting something really cheeky on that if it weren’t Louis, but it is Louis and he’s learnt lessons from tweeting things he probably shouldn’t have in the past.

Harry’s POV

Who knows? Maybe I’ve found a new little pastime that’ll keep me interested for hours and it may just be Internet stalking a certain twenty-two year old… not naming names. 

For example did you know, according to his personal Twitter that he played Danny in Grease in school?

I also found his Tumblr account. Oh my god the stuff that he reblogs is ridiculous. I think he may have also thought Niam was real… but is it?

Well, I’m just joking… but are they?

Okay now, I’m kidding with you, but his Tumblr was like stepping into another dimension. His Tumblr had an extra tab, and you’ll never guess what it was for.

Fan fiction.

~*~

He was in the middle of writing a fan fiction called. “Forever Young.” When I read the synopsis it was about Niall and Liam… getting it on. I read it and during one chapter I actually pictured two of my best friends make out. I stopped reading before it could go any further, but who would write this sickening story? It’s weird because I knew the answer to that – Louis Tomlinbum. A public nuisance, A Tomlinbum hole.

In Louis’ story I was just some random bum that wasn’t even in One Direction, which was a little depressing. So in Louis’ story One Direction was just Zayn, Niall, Liam and… Louis?

Louis had actually written a story where he, himself was in the band, yet I wasn’t? You can’t feel anymore unloved than I am feeling right now. Does he wish me to leave? Does he wish me to quit the band?

What’ve we done bringing a stranger into the band?

He could ruin it for us.

If we didn’t ruin it ourselves.


	4. Chapter Three

Louis’ POV

“Louis?” A voice asked from behind me. It was Harry at the door of my apartment, which he’d already been in and seen my embarrassing bedroom. I’d made I a little less embarrassing since. I took down all the posters because what was the point in having posters when I could look at them in real life?

“Come in. It’s unlocked.” I replied.

“Oh.” Harry waltzed in. “I need to talk to you about something.”

“Sure, what is it?”

“Your Tumblr.”

“For fucks sake. I knew I shouldn’t have made a Tumblr!”

“What the fuck is with that fan fiction?”

“Oh that, that’s nothing.”

“Louis, that’s not nothing, that’s something, I’ve read it and how would you like it if I showed it to Liam and Niall?”

“No. Keep the fourth wall up, Harry. Some bad shit goes down when the fourth wall gets knocked.”

“The fourth wall?”

“Where you guys have no idea what the fandom is doing… especially on Tumblr.”

“Louis. I hate to break it to you but there is no fourth wall.”

“What?”

“Every weekend, the boys and I go on an Internet spree. We basically search for rumours so that we can attempt to clear them up or sometimes fan fictions just so we can have a laugh.”

“Well, that’s a piece of news.”

“Yeah, how would you like to join me in an Internet spree now?”

“I guess I haven’t checked Tumblr lately.”

I took out my laptop and logged into my Tumblr. The message icon had a ‘3’ above it. Not such a popular week, then.

“Oh my god, look at this prompt!” I yelled, forgetting that Harry was right next to me.

“Ew, that’s disgusting!”

The prompt said:

Can you write one where Niall is having phone sex with a goat and Liam gets jealous so they get it on? –Anonymous

“Yeah, that’s a pretty dirty one.”

“What, you mean, you’ve gotten dirtier ones?”

“Um… yeah.”

“And you actually write these?”

“I’ve written some… yes.”

“Well, let me have a look.”

Which one wasn’t that dirty? I clicked on one where Zayn got drunk and got a girl pregnant because it didn’t actually have a scene in it, but Harry was adamant.

“You said you had dirty ones!”

“Yeah, but I’m not sure if you wanna read about yourself having sex with Zayn.” I muttered under my breath.

“What was that?”

“Well, if you really want dirty, here you go.” I brought up my Zarry fan fiction.

After he’d finished reading, he laughed.

“And that is disgusting. How did you manage to write that without guilt?”

“That’s not even that bad. There’s some gay sex fan fictions about you that are worse.”

“And I’m not going to be one for reading them.”

“But there are some brilliant straight ones too. Just not on Tumblr. Tumblr is for fans that ship you guys with each other. If you want straight fics go on Quotev or Wattpad.”

“Can we look at one of them?”

“Do you wanna check out mine?”

“Who is it?”

“It’s a Harry Styles love story.”

“Ooh, I like those.”

“Yes bro.”

I clicked on the link to my fan fiction on Quotev called ‘But They Don’t Know Me Yet’ after Ed Sheeran’s song lyrics in UNI.

“Nice title.”

“You’re enjoying tormenting me, aren’t you?”

“No, I just can’t believe you were a fan girl!”

“Haz. I’m a dude.”

“Yeah, I knew that.” He coughed. I rolled my eyes.

He got to the fifth chapter of my fan fiction and he couldn’t be fucked finishing it because it’s sixteen chapters long – and completed.

“Good to know that I had sex with some girl and got her pregnant. Good to know.”

“It’s not as bad as this one some girl wrote about Liam. It’s called ‘Daddy Direction’ because he gets some girl pregnant when he’s totally sober on a night out and then goes and marries her and shit. It’s fucked up.”

“Sounds it too. You should give Liam the link.”

“Could you imagine his reaction?” We laughed.

“He’d be horrified!” I exclaimed.

“Sure would.”


	5. Chapter Five

Liam’s POV

So Harry sent me this link, right, and I decided to click on it. Lets just say that I’d rather watch my Toy Story movies burn in hell.

That was the weirdest thing I’ve ever read. And to be honest, I actually imagined her with me… some crazy shit. And then there’s like me with a baby? Yeah right! Could you actually imagine me with a kid, then letting my wife call it Liam? Yeah and Niall with a kid, let alone two kids and Harry with a kid. This is the most unrealistic story ever. I wonder if Harry read it all. Probably not, but like, yes, I got really emotional when Harry’s girl died in the story. Now I just sound like some freak. I can’t believe I read that whole thing.

“What’ve you actually been doing the past two days on that thing? I know you haven’t been on Twitter.” Niall waltzed into the flat.

“I’ve been reading this girls fan fiction.”

“Is it another boring love story one?”

“No, yes, it’s weird.”

“How weird?”

“I get a girl pregnant. You get a girl pregnant with twins. Harry meets a pregnant girl. Harry’s girl dies. Zayn’s a loner and Louis has El.”

“Who was my girl?”

“Mallory, and my wife named my kid after me. Like how sweet.”

Niall raised his eyebrows, probably wondering why I was so into this.

“Then I started reading the sequel and I read up to where she’s written and my wife had a miscarriage and then I went to a strip club and got another girl pregnant.” I bit my lip when I said this. Fucking weird shit that some people write! Could you imagine me with a kid… let alone Niall and Harry!

“What about me!”

“Well the story’s mostly about me, but you have twins one is called Braden and I can’t remember the one’s name but they were fraternal twins. One was a boy and one was a girl. Except one of them got polio but then the doctors fixed it and the other one had something else wrong with it. I can’t remember.”

“Well this has been a weird conversation. But you went to a strip club? Who do these people think you are?”

I shrugged. “Gotta live hard core to be hard core.”

“Gotta live while we’re young, right?”

“Exactly.”

“But those lines were so cheesy.”

“I also found a fan fiction you might be interested in…”

~*~

Harry’s POV

“So, what do you think of the new guy?” I asked Zayn, who was slumped on the couch watching a rerun of Family Guy.

“He’s pretty chill, but I think that we need to write a song and try and get signed pronto.”

“See if the fans like him first though, eh?”

“And this is why we have Twitter, Harry. It’s as though you learn nothing!”

I pulled out my phone and brought up the picture I took of Louis and I at his house yesterday. It was just us next to each other, nothing special.

I posted it on Twitter and tweeted with it ‘Newest member of One Direction. Say hello to @Louis_Tomlinson!!!’

I mentioned his personal account to it because soon enough he’d have loads of followers and he’d probably kill me if I mentioned his fan account, of which he didn’t know I know about.

Louis’ POV

I felt my phone vibrate against my leg. I didn’t really like it bothering me when I was playing my keyboard so I turned it onto vibrate. But it kept vibrating against my leg, so I knew something crazy was up because I’m not that popular.

They were all Twitter notifications, which I’d probably have to turn off because they were all mixed in with my texts. I logged into my laptop and turned the notifications before looking at my mentions.

WHAT HAPPENED for me to gain 100,000 followers in ten minutes?

I checked the only list I’d subscribed to – One Direction. It had everything to do with One Direction in it. Harry had decided to tweet about me. Because… fuck him.

I tweeted him back, ‘politely.’

@Harry_Styles It’s cause you’re totally failing and you can’t even harmonize together. That’s why you need me love.

@Louis_Tomlinson Yeah, but I’m pretty sure you were a huge ‘fan girl’ before we put you in the band so idk.

@Harry_Styles Get me some cupcakes will you, I’m hungry?

@Louis_Tomlinson Sure, as long as I can call you Boobear.

@Harry_Styles HOW DID YOU FIND THAT OUT? Btw, Hazza means ‘pleasure’ in Turkish. #SorryNotSorry

@Louis_Tomlinson Oh, but you will be sorry.

Harry’s POV

I made my way to Louis’ house with a box of cupcakes I’d picked up from the supermarket. I’d got the ones with the bright pink coloured icing because they’re obviously Louis’ favourite. Well, they have to be anyway.

I knocked on his apartment door and I heard the latch click to open the door. “Hey Harry.”

“Hey Louis! You wanted cupcakes?”

“Oh my god, yes, but I wasn’t being serious!”

“I take everything seriously.” I said, giggling and wiggling my eyebrows.

“Sure you do. How did you find out?”

“About what?”

“About ‘Boobear.’”

“Oh that, your mum told me.”

“You spoke to my mum?” His jaw dropped.

“Not at all.” I said, rolling my eyes.

“Sometimes I hate my mother.”

“Sometimes I hate you.”

“I didn’t know that your attitude was as ugly as your face?”

“Funny joke, Tomlinson.”

“You would need to pull funny faces to make me laugh, it can’t get any funnier than it is now.”

“It’s like you fell from heaven.”

“Thanks Harry!”

“And hit every branch of the tree on the way down.”

“Well isn’t someone a diva?”

“Hell yeah!” I said giggling. I wrapped my arms around Louis, pulling him onto the shaggy carpet.


	6. Chapter Six

Louis’ POV

He pulled me down to the floor so I was on top of him. I took his shirt off revealing a bare but extremely fit body. He began to take mine off too and once we were both bare I pressed my lips down to his forehead and kissed down his face, getting to his lips and hearing them smack against each other whilst I caressed his face and his hands were violently going through my hair.

I kissed down his chest, down his stomach and his V-line and tugged off his pants. I stared at his cock and wrapped my mouth around it.

I sucked, above me, I heard Harry moan.

Harry’s POV

I didn’t want him to stop. I didn’t want him to stop sucking. He was equivalently sucking my brains out of my dick, but I didn’t want him to stop.

I didn’t want him to stop. As he had his lips around my length I found it very hard to keep a straight face. I moaned – his name. I groaned and even though at that tome I thought it was insane, I suffered an orgasm.

Louis’ POV

Inside my mouth was hot and sticky as we lay next to each other on the carpet. My heart beat racing inside my chest. “Don’t worry. You don’t have to do it tonight.”

~*~

Harry with his lips waked me around my penis and I guess I enjoyed it. It’s not everyday you’re waken with a blow job and certainly not every day that the one blowing you is Harry Styles, the one you’re now certain you’re in love with but he doesn’t know it and is instead just using you as a sex buddy. A friend with benefits seems the appropriate term for what we’re doing right now.

It didn’t take too long to come. But if we ever did it again, I knew I wanted to shag on that shag pile, instead of just blow each other.

~*~

Harry’s POV

Well, that was the best blow I’ve given and had done in a while. Louis certainly takes it out of you. But as I somehow managed to catch his eyes after I’d blown him, I get a strange feeling… lust?

“Look, we have to be at Liam’s flat in an hour, so get showered.”

“What if I don’t wanna?”

“Maybe next time, we’ll give it a real shag.”

“Okay, I’ll come.”

“Good boy.”

“Now, don’t go treating me like a dog. I’m two years older than you.” He said, pulling a serious face.

“Cool. Now leggo.”

“Alright shit nuggets.”

“Those shit nuggets will be falling into your slightly open mouth while you’re sleeping if you’re not careful.”

“Niall’s dream…”

“What?” I questioned.

“If they were chicken, I mean.”

“Now leggo.” I said as I waltzed out the door towards the waiting car.


	7. Chapter Seven

Liam’s POV

“Where are they?” I asked Niall who was standing in front of me with his phone in his hands.

“I don’t know, neither of them are answering their phones.”

I frowned. They were supposed to be here half an hour ago. Something must have gone wrong. “We have to go.” I told Niall.

“Where?” He said clueless.

“To find them!” I shouted, grabbing my phone off the bench – immediately dialling our driver’s number.

Niall, Zayn and I ran downstairs to where Keith was waiting in a black SUV for us. I opened the door, let the others in, hopped in myself and then slammed the door afterwards, turning my head to face three worried faces.

“Where should we go?” Zayn asked.

“I think we should check Louis’ flat first. They might still be there.” Niall suggested because my mind wasn’t thinking straight.

“Did you hear that, Keith?” I asked and he nodded his head ferociously, the grey wisps a top his head shaking.

I was on edge the whole way to Louis’ flat. Even though everything that passed was extremely familiar - from living in London, it seemed like an alien planet. What if something bad had happened?

“It’ll be okay, Liam.” Niall said from next to me, obviously noticing how tensed I was because his blue eyes were full of worry and emotion, which was very unlike Niall. I nodded in response but continued thinking out possible outcomes of the situation.

As we continued driving, I scanned the streets for them or for fans or anything that may show us where they were, but as I looked the more everything seemed to be the same. The more business people were walking around heading to work or the more tourists were coming out of buildings and stopping to ask for directions. The more buses I saw with nameless towns on the screen.

Then we pulled into Louis’ building.

As soon as Keith stopped the car – in fact, it was probably prior to that, I jumped out of the car and ran to the door, then immediately to the lift. I was waiting for the lift but it was taking much too long so I decided to take the stairs. After walking up the floor flights of stairs, I was at Louis’ floor. I didn’t take notice of the shiny tiled floors or the flickering light above the door, but when I knocked I did take notice of the lack of answering and the lack of noise that should’ve come from Louis and Harry’s interaction. They were… they were missing?

Harry’s POV

Robert – one of our drivers was waiting in a black Vauxhall. I pulled open the back door and sat on the right whilst Louis entered behind me and sat on the left. 

I ran my hand over the grey seat covers in the silence and leant against the window, the vibration of the engine bumping my head against it probably making a funny sight to anyone watching, so Louis was probably enjoying this. I could imagine my own curls bouncing with the car. Sometimes I hated having this curly hair and just wanted to shave it all off but management would never allow that. Besides, they absolutely freaked when Niall went and dyed his hair it’s natural colour so that when it grew out it would look normal. They told us the only one allowed to change their hair was Liam because he changed it a lot and so that was his signature hair… to change his signature hair. But Zayn had to keep is quiff and I had to keep my curls whilst Niall had to keep his blonde locks… except for when management caved and let him go brunette.

We stopped but when I took a look outside the tinted car windows, we weren’t at our complex. We were what looked like an abandoned hospital and I recognised it from the outskirts of London. Robert…?

~*~

I looked around at Louis who was staring at me with wide eyes. I shrugged because I knew he was wondering where we were. I knew where we were… but why were we there?

I reached for the door handle but found that they were on child lock – meaning that they could only be opened from the outside.

I didn’t know what to do, so I pulled my knees up to my chest, letting my small sobs escape into the air that only Louis and I were breathing.

Louis…

Louis…

I hadn’t even known him for that long, but he was so nice. Was our situation at all fair? We hadn’t known each other a week, yet we’d already given each other a really good blow and I think I’d fallen in love with him.

So I’m…

I’m gay…?


	8. Chapter Eight

Louis’ POV

I honestly didn’t think that Harry was gay, or bi, or whatever. I didn’t think that he’d want me. I’ve always known that I was gay because I’ve never liked girls in that way. Sure, they’ve always been good friends and all, but they’ve never actually been good enough for me.

I liked this one guy in school once. It was around grade ten when he first came to Halls Cross. He had the eyes of an angel, yet he was straight. He was so obviously straight…

**Flashback**

I grinned as I walked through the wrought iron school gates. I was ever so happy on the first days of school every year. Emily had promised to meet me near the gates, so as I saw a shiny blonde head of hair standing near the school sign, I knew it was she. I sat down next to her on the bench and wrapped my arm around her. “Hey babe!” I said excitedly.

“What’s got you so excited?” She asked glumly.

“Whenever aren’t I?” I retorted.

“Well that’s true. But it’s the first day of school!”

“So I’m especially excited this September first.”

“Why?”

“I don’t even know. But X Factor starts on TV tonight!”

“Oh, cool.”

“I can audition next year.”

“I know and you’ll be great too.” She admitted.

We spoke of what to expect on that first day of school and what classes each of us had but someone walked in the wrought iron gates whom I’d never seen before but I immediately noticed the boy with the dark brown, curly hair bouncing on top of his head, and his emerald green eyes either side of his nose.

“Who’s that?” I asked.

“Just some nerdy kid from Cheshire, I don’t know. He’s only in grade eight, though.”

“Oh.”

“Don’t worry, Lou, he wont beat you out for the school production.”

“Well he better not, I’m counting on that!” I joked.

Later that day, I was walking through the hall from my drama to my chemistry class and I noticed the guy from earlier standing by what I assumed was his locker and eying Kelly Peterson’s breasts down the hall. That’s right, Kelly Peterson, the senior. Kelly turned around and noticed his glare on her.

That was the last I ever saw of the boy, but I’d fallen in love with him from just two prolonged glances.

**End Flashback**

I glanced at Harry on the other side of the seat with his eyes shut, leaning against the frosted up window, which must’ve been very cold. I wrapped my arm around him and pulled him to lean down on me, let’s hope he didn’t think I was just some freak, right?

Liam’s POV

We looked everywhere for them. Absolutely everywhere. I had to call the studio, and Simon and tell them what happened. We had people everywhere looking for them, and I mean everywhere. We had twenty cars going around London and a few people on foot going into hotels and asking about them. We even had a bunch of people check in Harrods but of course they were nowhere to be found. Somehow, I found me blaming myself. Weren’t they my responsibility? Wasn’t I supposed to look after them?

“Don’t blame yourself.” Niall said, sitting on the couch across from me. The television was on what looked like Neighbours but the sound was all the way down.

“But it’s my fault, Niall.”

“No. It’s not. God knows where they are, but wherever they are, it’s not your fault that they’re there.”

“Why are you so carefree, Niall?”

“Are you kidding?” He laughed. “I’ve bitten all my nails off today.” He showed me is hands, which sure enough, only had half the nail they had the day before.

“What are we supposed to do, though? Harry is missing and he’s one of our best friends and Louis is missing and we had an unspoken obligation to take care of him even though we’ve only known him three days.”

“You never had an obligation to anyone, Liam, but Louis already feels like one of us.”

“Where did Zayn get to?”

“Sleeping. He doesn’t like late night reruns.”

“More like just doesn’t like late night.”

Niall smiled, showing his teeth. “Well, that’s true.”

Zayn’s POV

I’m in bed, sleeping… or at least, trying to sleep. Harry’s missing, along with a guy we’ve only known for three days for a reason only god knows. It’s hard to have a missing friend and there’s nothing that you can do because you’ve already looked everywhere for him.

What if it was a fan that got a little too excited?

What if they’re lying in an alleyway somewhere… hurt?

What if they’re in a hospital somewhere, but can’t speak?

My cheeks felt sticky, so I just rolled over, wiping my cheeks on the pillow, letting out small sobs. I don’t cry that often. I cried when my grandfather died and when I was little I cried when my dog died, but I don’t cry unless I have a really good reason. Was this a good a reason enough?

I cried myself to sleep.

The rollercoaster was winding up… and down. I was feeling sick, but I wasn’t sick first. I looked behind me to see someone, Harry? Being sick and asking to stop the rollercoaster. He got off the rollercoaster while the rest of us stayed on…


	9. Chapter Nine

Harry’s POV

I woke in someone’s arms. My head was against their chest and it was warm as I could hear their heart beating steadily. I moved my head to face theirs. It was Louis. He looked sweet with his eyes shut. His eyelashes were longer than any other male’s that he knew… except maybe Zayn. His lips were thin and he just looked like he should be smiling.

I noticed that we were still in the car, but the car was no longer outside the abandoned hospital. Instead, the car was in an underground car park. I recognised it as the one at our complex. I could see my two cars - My red one, and my black one sitting as the only cars that we had. But there was also another car – it was Simon’s.

Liam’s POV

I didn’t sleep at all last night. Niall fell asleep on me after he sat next to me on the couch to comfort me. He really did help because it’s always nice to have someone sitting next to you. His warmth made me comfortable.

Day two of searching for one of my closest mates and day two without one of my closest mates begins.

I heard a knock on the door of the complex and Robert, one of our drivers walked in, followed not long after by Simon. I was dreading this moment – Dreading the moment I’d have to speak to Simon about it face to face.

“Hello Liam.” Simon said sternly.

“Hello Simon.” I said with no conviction in my voice.

“So, we think that Harry has run off with Louis and that they’ve both equivalently quit the band.” Simon explained.

I said nothing. I just looked down at the ground and my black leather bound shoes and the beige carpet, stained with the wine that Harry had spilt once… Harry.

I ran to my flat where Niall was. He obviously hadn’t realised Simon had come into the complex. “Harry’s gone, Niall.”

“What do you mean by gone, Liam?”

“He quit, goddamn it, Niall, he quit!”

Niall played with his green shirt in silence and ran his other hand through his brunette hair. I noticed his eyes glaze over and then tears fall adjacent to each other on his face. “Are you sure?”

“That’s what Simon said! He quit and Louis went with him!” I didn’t mean to raise my voice, but it came out a few decibels louder.

“So our dreams are gonna end just because of that fucking arsehole? Does this mean no more One Direction, Liam? Does this mean that we can’t be friends? I want to be your friend, Liam. I don’t want that to happen!”

“I want to be your friend too, Niall.” I said opening my arms wide to pull him into a hug but he pushed me away.

“Well we can’t, can we? There’s no more One Direction, so I guess we can’t be friends.”

“But… I… love you…” I mumbled.

“What?” His head turned towards me once again. I shook my head. “What did you say?”

“Nothing.”

Niall’s POV

I was disappointed. I thought he said that he loved me, but he didn’t, he just said something else. My emotions were running wild inside and I was still crying. Luckily Liam just thought that they were from Harry quitting and not from him, but they were from him. I hate that I love him and now we’ll probably not even get to progress that love? That love’s just going to end now. That love will never turn into something bigger. But I always knew that he was straight. He went out with Danielle, the most beautiful girl on the planet from what I can tell, but how would I? I’ve never been attracted to girls, ever! I love guys, but not guys. I love Liam.

“Fuck off Liam.” He stared at me like I was crazy. “Please.” I told him. He left like I wanted him to. I really want him. I need him. He’s like a drug that I’ve become addicted to without even realising it. It’s like he’s a drug and I’m going crazy because I know how much withdrawal I’m going to have without him there. 

Liam is my Payne killer, even when there’s no pain there.

Zayn’s POV

I took out my blackberry after getting ready and logged into my Twitter application. I tweeted ‘Hey guys’ to the fans because I hadn’t tweeted in ages but then I saw the news article that made my heart sink.

ONE DIRECTION SPLIT!

After three and a half years, world-famous boy band, One Direction has split with Simon Cowell giving out details yesterday; “The boys all mutually decided to pull the plug on the band after Harry [Styles] quit today. The rest of the band, including Josh [Devine] has had the rest of their contracts void due to a mutual agreement.”

So, sorry teenage girls! You’ll have to turn to another boy band, perhaps like Australia’s ‘The Collective’ or ‘The Janoskians’ for further musical entertainment.

I sat in shock from what I had just read. Had Simon really said that? Did he really believe that we were over?

Liam’s POV

My phone rang. I looked at the caller ID, which seemed to be Zayn. “Hey, Li.”  
“Yeah?”  
“Have you seen what’s going on?”  
“What do you mean?”  
“This article on Sugarscape.”  
“What is it?”  
“Apparently the bands split because Harry quit.”  
I didn’t say anything. I knew it was true, but I didn’t want to admit it.  
“You knew about this, didn’t you?”  
“Simon literally just came and is in my flat right now, Zayn. You should get ready and come around.”  
“Is it true, though?”  
“Maybe.”  
“Be there in a minute then.”  
“See ya soon.” I hung up and turned again to face my guests whom were sitting around the coffee table clenching mugs of coffee and tea in their hands.

~*~

“So, Liam and Niall.” Simon began.  
“Can we wait? Zayn’s going to be right over.” I told him  
“Sure.” We sat in silence for ten minutes. I kept looking over my shoulder, waiting for Zayn to come running in but he didn’t come running in. He came in dawdling with his head hung, staring at the ground.

“Guys, we’re obviously going to have to make arrangements.” Simon began after Zayn had made himself comfortable by pulling up a chair from the dining room.  
“What do you mean by arrangements, though?” Zayn questioned.  
“Harry’s gone and we have to tell the fans somehow.”  
“Oh, that wont be a problem.” I muttered.  
“Why’s that?” Robert asked, and to be honest, I’d forgotten that he was there.  
“We don’t have any fans anymore.” Zayn responded for me. He knew where I was coming from. Our fans had just moved on. I can’t even call them fans anymore, because there was nothing left of the old ‘directioner’ fandom. We had nothing waiting for us, even if we did organise a huge arena tour. It wouldn’t be huge. No one would come.  
“Oh, but you still do.” Simon argued.  
“I certainly don’t wanna give up.” Niall sided.  
“It’s not giving up as such. It’s just closing the door on this chapter, isn’t it?” I wasn’t being myself, really. I wanted to be with my mates so badly and be in our band, but what would that seriously be without Harry here? We were all thinking it. We all knew that we wouldn’t sound nearly as good without Harry in the band.  
“Liam. You can’t just walk out on us. Before you were saying that it wasn’t the end, and now you’re saying it is? What about friends, Liam? We can’t just drop everything like that!” Niall shouted, his cheeks flushing read and sweat beads dripping off his forehead.

“I’m sorry, Niall.”

~*~

Louis’ POV

Harry and I were in the car in our underground parking when Robert came and got in the car. “Hey guys!” He exclaimed, bearing his white teeth.  
“What do you want from us?” I asked him.  
“Not so much from you, Lou, more from Harry. He can get me a lot of money.”  
“So it’s all about money to you? How much do you want? We can give it to you!” Harry yelled.  
“Shut up! They’ll hear you!” He snarled, pulling out his iPhone and dialling a number that I couldn’t make out. “Hey, Paul, get to the old hospital at the edge of London, won’t you? I need you to help with the situation.”

Paul was working with Robert? But wasn’t Paul the boys security guard that had been with them ever since they’d finished X Factor? Wasn’t Paul really close with them? Why was Paul working with them?

Too many questions and not enough answers. Too many mysteries and not enough solved. Too many people and not enough people to trust. Too much lust and not enough love.

Sometimes it’s the people closest to you that are plotting against you – this might just be one of those cases.


	10. Chapter Ten

Niall’s POV

I’d cry, I would.

I’d cry but in reality, we all knew this was going to happen someday. We all knew Harry was going to go off the rails and the band was going to split up but we just didn’t want to face the facts – which One Direction wasn’t meant to last. Our friendships weren’t meant to last and all our relationships weren’t meant to last. Like when Liam split with Danielle – That relationship was like the Titanic. It was deemed unsinkable but they still managed to fall.

The only problem I really have with the situation is that Harry never told us and we only heard from Simon and I’m not even sure if he heard from Harry himself or if this is just a stupid theory he has come up with and I can’t help but hope that Harry isn’t dead in an alleyway somewhere.

That’s always everyone’s last resort, isn’t it? Hope.

~*~

Harry’s POV

What am I supposed to do?

I woke up chained to a pipe in god knows where. I could feel the dirt on my fingertips and I could hear dripping in the not so far distance. I couldn’t see anything around me, yet I could feel a dead weight on my left. Dead?

Luckily, I had one free hand, so I poked the dead weight to my left and when it stirred I knew that it was Louis.

Someone (I guess, Robert?) had decided to knock me out using chloroform because the last thing I remember is somebody shoving a fucking tissue over my mouth. We were in the car and it was all silent and stuff. Robert had given Lou and I each an iPod to entertain us so that we didn’t scream our heads off (brilliant threatening skills by daloubear). I may have started to stink a little with the lack of showering and all, but the time was letting Louis and I really get to know each other. (Did you know that he played Danny in a school production of Greece and can still recite the songs?)

But Lou and I knew one thing – we were stuck in this situation whether we liked it or not and we had to figure out how we were going to get out.

~*~

Louis’ POV

“Harry?”  
“Yeah, Lou?”  
“What’s going to happen? We’re stuck in this godforsaken place in god knows where and we have some ring of body guards and drivers in on it trying to get a little extra cash.”  
“We’ll find away, Lou, I promise.” The sound of footsteps began echoing throughout the dark space we were in.

“Isn’t it the lovely faggots?”  
“Aren’t you the lovely person who isn’t fucking showing their face? Who the fuck is you?” Harry yelled.  
“He doesn’t deserve you, Harry.”  
“Who… what? I don’t know what you’re talking about… him?” Harry played the clueless.  
“Him, you fucking twat!” There wasn’t much to the accent – it was just an average English accent, but then again, it’s not actually an accent, is it? Now I’m ranting.  
“I know you are, but what am I?” Louis joked.  
“Shut the fuck up, Tomlinson. Or I’ll fuck you up, alright?”  
“Am I going to like this kind of fucking up, or is it the bad kind? Because, I don’t know, if you’re fit, I’ll go for you – I mean I’m into the guys if you get a little alcohol into me.” I said, smiling straight through the entire comment because of such the witty genius that I am.  
“Stand the fuck up, dimwit, but don’t be hurting Harry, fuckwit.” The mystery man told me.  
“Excuse you, bitch?”  
“Whatever, then, Tom – go all gay megabitch on me then.”  
“It’s fucking-genius to you.”  
“When did you get so… confident?” Harry asked me.  
“I don’t know, babe… since we got kidnapped by your fucking driver who probably has management and everyone in on this!”  
“I’m sorry, Lou. I didn’t want this to happen.”  
“What do you mean, you didn’t want this to happen?”  
“They weren’t supposed to hurt us, Lou.” My jaw dropped. “It was supposed to be two nights in a fancy hotel where we’d get some time off and Modest could get some money whilst we went missing and then we’d get new identities… I thought I was going to be happier.”  
“Fuck you, Harry.”  
“Wouldn’t mind if you did.”  
“I can’t believe you did that! I thought we’d become friends! You could’ve told me! We could’ve planned it together!”  
“I’m sorry?”  
“Don’t worry, Haz. You had good intentions. We all make mistakes.”  
Harry let out a sigh, his breath making his hair move. “I’m really sorry though, Lou.”  
“Don’t be, Haz. I love you too much.” I pulled Harry closer and our lips connected, moving carefully and in sync with each other. Harry’s tongue pressed against my lips, begging for entry before I opened obediently. Harry’s tongue roamed around my mouth and it felt like fucking bombs exploding. Like world war three was occurring. It was magical. 

“We’re getting out of here.”


	11. Epilogue

“Guys, we’re quitting the band.” Harry told them. He and Louis had organised a meeting with the whole PR team and asked if Simon could join them.  
“You know you can’t do that. You’re in a binding contract with SyCo.” Georgia, a higher member of the PR team stated.  
“You just want to juice the band for all they’re worth, don’t you?” Louis yelled. No one spoke.  
“I’m sick of you all. I’ve already spoken to the other boys and they’re fine with it. We want to stop. We’ve had enough. It was fun while it lasted but I honestly just want to have the most normal life I can and unfortunately that life doesn’t include One Direction.” Louis was the person whom looked most at shock with Harry. All the members of the PR team, and Simon could see this coming a while ago. They’d even jumped at the conclusion that Harry had quit the band back two weeks before when he and Louis had gone off the radar.  
“There’s one more thing.” Louis stated, firmly.  
“I’m bisexual.” Harry told them.  
“Have you noticed I’m gay?” Louis asked. It was rhetorical though, he wasn’t expecting an answer.  
“And we’re together.” Harry smiled, aiming it particularly at Simon, whom had voiced his concerns of Harry’s sexuality as early as recording their first single. Harry had Simon to thank for him actually coming to terms with it, and their talk once Louis joined the band had confirmed the fact that Harry went in two directions, not just one.  
“I think it’d be really mean to just cut off the fans. I think I should suggest a farewell concert in London, New York and Sydney and perhaps have the one in London last and having your last live tour DVD?” A nameless PR team member said. The man who’d said it was feeling down through the announcement. He was worried his pay would be cut off or something because the band had stopped.  
“I think so too. I don’t want to be mean.” Harry agreed.  
“Okay then, guys. You go talk the other boys about the idea.”

~*~

“I wont perform. The fans don’t even know me. You don’t even know me. It wouldn’t be fair to you guys.”  
“Okay, Lou. But can you sing Forever Young with us at the end.” Harry looked at the other boys. “Is that okay?”

They nodded, “but are you sure that I wouldn’t be intruding?” They shook their heads and Louis let off a smile that without dialogue would probably seem sympathetic.

~*~

A spotlight shone on all of the five figures and Liam pulled the microphone to his lips. “We know it’s not been long at all. I know this is probably too early for you guys to kind of comprehend. You were all great fans. You’re the reason why we’re here. You’re all the reasons how we could make this far. You voted for us on X Factor, bought our first album and spread it throughout the world. We have fans in every country and I think I’m proud to say that we’ve visited forty of those as a band. We owe it to you, and each other for how far we have come. And the luck we’ve acquired during our time as a band. We love you.”

Zayn stepped forward. “I’m so glad we got to experience this with you.”

“It wouldn’t have been the same without you.” Harry acknowledged.

“Yeah. Imagine walking out on stage and there being no crowd.” Niall chuckled.

“So basically, we owe it all to you.” Liam cleared.

A spotlight shone on Liam, turning the other boys figures into silhouettes. “Lets dance in style, lets dance for a while—“

“—Forever young, I wanna be forever young—“ The boys joined in, chorusing and harmonising together, Louis stepping out from the dark shadows and joining them.

Darkness filled the stage. Their last performance together.

Louis leant into whisper something into Harry’s ear. “Think of how much me you’re gonna get.”

Together, the boys walked off stage, leaving screams and muffled cries behind.


End file.
